


5th time's the charm

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Munch had decided that by his 4th ex-wife, he was done with women. Then he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALiteraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/gifts).



> Hope you like it, ALiteraryLady!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and enjoy!

Normally, John was the one who slept in. The one whom Sandy had to wrestle out of bed. But she woke up this morning and his side of them bed was empty. And she was certain that she could smell someone cooking. She got up out of bed, throwing the sheets aside and shivering as the cold winter air hit her naked body. She ran to get her dressing gown and when she turned around she noticed for the first time the delphiniums. Her favorite. She plucked one out of the giant vase and walked into the kitchen.

When she was in the hall she could hear the cluttering of pots and pans and the very distinctive sound of John's cursing. She tried to keep her giggles in as she walked into the kitchen, finding him in his PJ bottoms, his robe, and he was waiving a pan around, trying to get rid of the smoke. Apparently whatever he was trying to cook burned. He hadn't noticed her yet and she burst out into full laughter when the fire alarm when off and he cursed loudly, turned around, saw her, and cursed some more. He didn't normally curse so much, but everything had to go perfectly and everything wasn't going perfectly. And it was too early for him to be up.

"John, it's okay. I'll take care of it." She said, already pulling out a chair and stepping on it, pushing the button to get rid of the shrill sound of the fire alarm. When it'd stopped she turned back to him and he was grinning sheepishly at her. "Better, right? I wonder who could have brought these beside my bed." She said, putting the delphinium she had in her hand into his hands.

"I have no idea." He said, winking at her. "I tried to make breakfast."

"I saw, smelled, and heard that." Sandy replied coyly. 

"Everything else turned out okay. It was just the stupid bacon. I think I put the heat on too high."

"That's okay. Bacons too heavy this early in the morning anyway." She said, lying for his benefit. 

"Well, everything else is on the table. My lady." He said, pulling a chair out for her. She giggled slightly. No-one had pulled out a chair for her while calling her 'my lady' in years. The breakfast in front of her was extravagant. There was coffee(her favorite in the morning), juice, pancakes, eggs, and a an assortment of fruit. 

"I really thought you wouldn't remember. Which I would've been okay with." She said, smiling at John who'd taken his place in the chair opposite from her.

"Well, it's been a whole year. Of course I remembered." He said, smiling. He delt her some eggs and started to put some other food on her plate before continuing talking. "I know I've had a though time with women."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled through a mouthful of eggs, knowing about his 4 ex-wives. 

"And I really was ready to give up. I had given up, but then I met you." She smiled. "You are smart and funny. You're kind and you see all the flaws and lies the government feeds us." She still smiling, almost blushing under his kind words. "You're the person I want to stay in with and read a book on a rainy day. The person I want to go out with to plays and museums. The person I don't want to spend a day without. The person I miss even though we've been apart for only five minutes. You're the person I can't imagine spending my life without and I don't want to." Her eyes widened a little at his words, wondering if she was right. "I want to show you something." He says.

He pulls her to their bedroom. He hands her the vase of delphiniums.

"Look inside." He whispers. She does and she almost drops the vase when she finds it. It's a ring box. She cracks it open and it's a beautiful engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" He asks. 

"Of course!" She says, wrapping her arms around him. They kiss for a moment and when they pull apart they're both smiling brightly. "Fifth time's the charm, right?" She says.

"It certainly is." 


End file.
